Heart of a Monster
by Cainsanity2016
Summary: The Elemental Nations are filled with strife. War and violence are wiping out populations and only the strong survive, escaping this hell Naruto and Sasuke, brothers in all but blood escape to Fiore a nation far across the sea from their native Elemental Nations. There they eventually join a guild called Fairy Tail and the rest is chaos. More info inside.
1. Blue Skies over the Battle Field

**A/N So this is my first story, a Naruto Fairy Tail crossover. I promise the Fairy Tail will come eventually. This is rated T mostly for violence Im not much for writing Lemons or anything of the sort. This is a darker version of both worlds, there will still be comedy in the Fairy Tail aspect but I expect Naruto and Sasuke will probably darken it up a bit despite a few funny quirks they may or may not have. The first 2 or so chapters will mostly be back story and we'll see how it goes. No harems so please don't ask. Ever. My bio has all of my favorite pairings if you're interested to know. I also want to stress, THE CHARACTERS ARE 10 YEARS OLD at the start and there will be occasional time skips every so often till I get to Fairy Tail canon. Naruto and Sasuke will be the same age as Mira and Erza or a year older making them a bit older then Natsu and company. I'm a slow writer, so expect slow updates I'm sorry but it's how I operate but hopefully my chapters get longer and longer. Also I don't plan on starting anything else until I'm at a comfortable pace with this. Comment and Favorite if you want to and Please Enjoy!**

 **-Cainsanity**

"Older men declare war. But it is the youth that must fight and die."

-Herbert Hoover

 **Blue Skies Over the Battle Field.**

Naruto hated funerals. They were a distraction from the issues the village faced on the front lines. He felt his stomach clench as he laid his white rose down on the coffin.

' _Hinata…'_

She was gone and there was nothing anyone could do for her or her family. Hinata had been assigned to his protection detail on the front and he had decided he liked her. She was kind, too kind if he was going to be honest with himself. But she was a Hyuuga, and had responsibilities as a Kunoichi of Konoha. Naruto felt something wet fall down his cheek and looked up,

' _There's no rain. Damnit, I know I'm better than this.'_

"Naruto, get a hold of yourself. The Hokage will notice soon, and nothing good will come of that."

Naruto looked over at the only person he could really call 'Friend'.

"Shut up, Sasuke. You don't need to be a bastard 24/7, that's my job."

Sasuke saw Naruto's glare and knew he was only trying to help. Naruto had never been approachable but Sasuke had been made his handler back when they were both 6 years old. Sasuke had been a happier child, growing up in the safety of his powerful and noble clan. Then the unthinkable had happened and his happiness had become short-lived; Sasuke had lost his entire family in the blink of an eye. A dark mage from a land far away had destroyed the entire clan but him. Sasuke had been left behind to remember and tell the story. The attack was so devastating that the remains of Sasuke's beloved older brother, one of the strongest shinobi in the village, were never even found.

Naruto sighed and wiped the emotion from his face, the Hokage was coming their way. Standing at attention, their leader addressed them.

"Agents Uzumaki and Uchiha. I expect everything in the mission report went as written?" The code was not lost on the young boys, Lord Danzo wanted to know of the their mission to the Land of Water and not what was on record.

"Of course Lord Hokage, however, we did have to remove a small and peculiar turtle from our path on our journey home."

Danzo smiled, "Excellent, with the Land of Water under control it is time to take your team to the front for one final push."

"Yes sir, Lord Hokage!" Both boys saluted, turned and vanished to their home.

Naruto and Sasuke lived together because they had to, in a different world they would have never had to interact with each other until their Academy days but Danzo was the Hokage now, not the Old Man.

"Hey, I'll start dinner, you go sit. No more moving around for the day, if I had my way you'd have a week of R&R at the least before going back to the front."

Naruto smiled and chuckled, Sasuke could be over protective and caring at home but the moment someone else was in hearing or visual distance that cool exterior would rise up and he'd become a tool again. Not that Naruto blamed him, most of their generation hadn't accepted the fact that the days of Hiruzen Sarutobi and his kind ways were over and that the war was in full swing.

This afternoon had been a reminder of that. It was almost over though. Naruto grimaced as heat spread through his core and lifted his shirt to see the seal on his stomach. It was red and pulsating but that was what happened each time he took over another of the bunch. Only 9 beasts of this kind on the planet and Naruto only needed 1 more to make the complete set.

The 7 tailed Rhinoceros Beetle. It resided in a girl his age in The Hidden Waterfall Village. As Naruto relaxed on his couch and Sasuke cooked some tomato and fish stew, the 5 Great Nations and all their ninja converged on the Hidden Waterfall in the hopes of securing the 7 tailed Jinchuuriki for their he'd be doing the very same thing. Wrong? Yes. Would it haunt him? Most likely. But he'd do it for his country and peace, just like Danzo said,

"If we collect the beasts we'll effectively end all war between all the nations. There will finally be a lasting peace and feeling of security in the Shinobi world, and the world will owe that peace to you and your team Uzumaki."

Naruto sighed with slight relief as his dinner was placed in front of him. "You know I'm not a huge fan of tomato." He chuckled as he said it knowing it would get on Sasuke's nerves.

"We had ramen in the field yesterday, and I wanted tomatoes. You'll eat it and like it." Naruto chuckled again at his friend's hidden warning and ate thinking of a more promising future.

* * *

Naruto growled at the enemy in front of him, clearly a seasoned Jonin but still not much of a challenge. The kunai wielding shinobi if the Hidden Rock had come from out of no where but his superior speed and reflexes kept him alive against inferior opponents despite being less experienced and significantly younger. A simple burst of speed and flash of his knife and he quickly copied the fashion statement Sasuke was making. Black uniform coated with a thick spray pattern of blood.

"Catch up loser!" Sasuke had already taken out four of the ambushing Rock Jonin but it wouldn't be long until the rest of the team had killed more men and women than they could count. As Naruto slashed into his next victim he pondered his team and what they meant to him. The brutal viciousness of war had almost become a tedious routine for him.

Shikamaru of the Nara clan, he used shadow manipulation to stop his opponents in their tracks so they could be mowed down. His superior intellect also made him an invaluable asset to the team and most likely next in line to be his father's successor as lead strategist for the Hokage. It didn't matter who the enemy was; Shikamaru had more back up plans than the opposing army had shinobi.

Rock Lee was the best taijutsu user Naruto had ever seen. Even at 11 years old he had almost surpassed his sensei Might Guy in physical prowess and fighting technique. The kids hands were lethal; in the Bingo book his bounty was the third highest of their whole 8 man team. He was also listed as A-rank hyper-lethal at close combat fighting, Naruto himself considered his own technique inferior and would probably get his ass handed to him by Lee if it weren't for his own superior speed. Lee could also open all of the 8 inner gates to increase power despite have only ever needing to open the sixth gate.

Neji Hyuuga was the most recent of their team assigned as Hinata's replacement fro his Byakugan eyes. There was no doubt he was stronger than Hinata in more ways than one but Sasuke had picked Hinata for the team initially thinking she'd be better for Naruto's mental health as she was kinder and had admired Naruto since the days of the Sandaime. Neji was a genius with his family's delicate combination of ethernano use and taijutsu called the Gentle Fist. He was cold though; they learned that very quickly during his orientation to the squad. He had an unshakeable belief in destiny and it irked Sasuke to no end that he saw himself so much higher than others on the team despite being one of the weaker members. Naruto didn't mind Neji's cold attitude, it reminded him of him a little bit, but he figure his ego would have him dead within the week. That was what he liked about Hinata; she never underestimated anyone and was always willing to ask for help. Most of the team was like that, which is probably why they only had one casualty in the three years of active duty they have on record.

A crushed body flew past Naruto into a tree, and then the next tree, and the next… ' _Sakura_ '

The girl used her magical energy, chakra or ethernano really no difference just different names for the same thing, to enhance her physical strength. It put her in the top three known medical ninja within the elemental nations despite being only 10 years old. Not an easy feat but Naruto always likes to remind her that there are no decent medical shinobi or kunoichi outside of the Leaf Village and she trained under Tsunade of the Sannin the past 4 years. Tsunade is the greatest medical kunoichi to walk the elemental nations; she can heal most any wound and can crush boulders with her pinky. All things she taught to Sakura, which is why Danzo assigned her to the unit much to Naruto's amusement and Sasuke's annoyance. She constantly was bothering Sasuke for attention in Naruto assumed was a 'crush'.

Unfortunately Naruto knew how his friend felt in their other female team member, Ino Yamanaka. She constantly tried to tease Naruto into embarrassment, emphasis on _tried_. Naruto didn't even pick up on it until Sasuke mentioned Ino's crush being similar to Sakura's and face vaulted when Naruto asked what he meant by crush. In the end Sasuke blamed himself because he was the only one around Naruto enough the past four years to teach Naruto about social norms and they had been a bit preoccupied slaughtering the enemies of the Leaf to worry about girls and their, in Sasuke and Naruto's opinion, silly feelings. In spite of that her abilities in manipulating the mind through her clan's special techniques are an incredible asset, especially when combined with Shikamaru's shadow manipulation. Naruto even worried occasionally about being on the receiving end of her ' _Mind Destruction Jutsu_ ', which basically turned the mind into mush.

Naruto flipped backwards, his feet landing on an enemy kunoichi's chest and he pushed off kicking her into a swarm of kikaichu bugs and launching forward into another kunoichi impaling her with his kunai and effectively attaching her to the tree. He quickly bent the piece of handle still visible so she couldn't move and looked back at the girl he kicked. She was being swarmed by Shino's swarm of kikaichu being drained of her power faster than she could escape them. Shino was the other member of the squad, not a big talker but his technique with his bugs was brutal and deadly.

Finally on the team was Sasuke and Naruto, both considered S- rank in the Bingo Book for good reason. Sasuke had mastered a fully mature sharingan and could trick veteran Jonin into thinking they were petite ballerinas. His other elemental control with fire and lightning was devastating and brutal as well as his ability with weapons like shuriken, kunai and his sword. His sharingan was the last in existence and there for he had a pretty big target on his neck. He was kind, used to be more so before a criminal from a far off country had massacred his family some kind of gravity manipulation ability. Sasuke didn't really talk to anyone but Naruto unless he had to. He gave the orders as squad leader and reported to the Hokage and elite Jonin but only because he had to.

Naruto was a different animal. The first thing Danzo did as Hokage was give him the scrolls of his father, the Yondaime Hokage, and inform him of his importance as Jinchuuriki. Due to his natural affinity for Take Over magic he had total control of the now eight beasts within him and he used and abused his fathers two most famous techniques. _'Rasengan'_ and _'Hiraishin'._ Naruto had complete control of seven and soon to be eight of the beasts. The ninth and strongest however; he could only use what he liked to call the first tail of his version one cloak. Using that monster's abilities was a dangerous game, one he was only willing to play when the people he cared for were in serious danger. There were very few people who met Naruto's criteria for 'precious person'.

Naruto finally stopped thinking long enough to realize his hand was thrust through the chest of the last enemy shinobi remaining. "Shame they weren't much of a warm up."

Sasuke sighed in response, "You shouldn't think so carelessly of the lives you take Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah just see if any of them were carrying anything important will you?" Naruto asked with an annoyed tone.

He looked through the men and women's packs and didn't find much; a couple packs of cigarettes, some pictures of children and significant others, shuriken and kunai, other regular ninja tools, and one copy of Make-Out Paradise. Naruto got a real kick out of seeing that book in a dead Rock shinobi's pocket considering it was written by a Leaf shinobi who had been killing their comrades since before this poor guy was probably a Genin. Sasuke stood up across the clearing they were in.

"Lets head out. We're still and hour or two from the front lines and we're needed to end this war. Naruto, you know what you need to do." Naruto nodded, his job was important. Find the Jinchuuriki, Fu, he thinks her name is and destroy her so he can take over the seven-tailed Rhinoceros Beetle for himself, his village and for peace. Suddenly the small squad heard a cough behind them and all but Naruto turned to look. The young girl, maybe 18 or 19 years old, that Naruto had pinned to the tree mid fight was coughing up blood and looking at them all with terror in her eyes.

"Just.." she paused to hack up more blood, "Wh-what kind of monsters are you?"

She hacked up more blood as she finished her sentence and tried her best to hold in the sobs that shook her whole body. Every movement and breath hurt her body but her eyes widened and the world froze for a second as Naruto slowly turned his head toward her and she saw a blood red slit eye staring back at her. Naruto's golden bangs hanging down his cheeks and over his headband in a similar fashion to his father nothing moved but the wind.

As her hair blew around her face Naruto suddenly vanished and she felt cold steel on her neck. Naruto had teleported right next to the tree on her left and she felt a cold sting run through her body.

She couldn't move but she knew his red eyes would be the last thing she would look at and really see. Those haunting, almost dead, eyes that radiated murder and death. She let loose a shaky breath and spoke, "How? H-How is it possible? You should be dead? O-or at least older!" She let loose a coughing fit and more tears slid down her cheeks. Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji all turned nodded at the other half of their group and left, not wanting to watch the rest.

" **I use the abilities left behind by my father to be a monster. To live without a heart in order to protect the hearts and memories of those I love and that are most precious to me."** Naruto looked at Shikamaru and Sasuke with his red eyes, two people he'd been with as long as he could remember.

" **Your name, your sacrifice, and your legacy will all perish with you and your village today. You will not be remembered, and you will not have a headstone. But I will remember, and I will always respect you as the warrior you were.** "

The teenage girl let out one last sob and gasped as if she wanted to yell out and beg for her life but couldn't before the tri-pronged blade slid into her throat and all that came out was a gurgling sound before there was silence. Shikamaru turned and left the scene. Sasuke made use of a quick fire technique to destroy the evidence of death that plagued the clearing in the border between the Land of Fire and Land of Waterfalls. Naruto looked at the blue sky dotted with clouds above him and felt a gentle breeze ruffle his hair and bangs.

"It certainly is a beautiful day." And with that the two brothers in all but blood disappeared into the forest and towards the sound of clashing iron, chaos, and death.


	2. Silence on the Final Front

A/N

 **So, I appreciate the reviews, follows, and favs, and will respond because you took the time to critique and say what you thought. Those of that reviewed but didn't really review will be treated as if you don't exist.**

 **Blazenite- They are prodigies trained for what they do, don't worry though there are weaknesses that are already worked out and the growth I'm aiming for is in their personalities more than their strength. There are many good stories where Naruto is ridiculously overpowered with Mokuton, or Rinnegan, Sharingan, or just everything all at once. Naruto will really only have the take over and his father's two techniques. There isn't much I need or want Naruto and Sasuke to learn in Fiore in terms of ability. Their potential in canon and in this story is greater than Kakashi or Itachi, I'm just writing where its been tapped early. As for their personalities, it is fanfiction. I took something and put my own spin on it, my story isn't the first and won't be the last where Naruto and Sasuke don't have their canon personalities. Naruto grew up differently and will be darker for a period of time, Sasuke actually was happier in canon if you remember it was his brother's betrayal that made him the way he was. Something different happened here and he responded in a better way. More will make sense as the story progresses. I'll also say that in the war they are about as strong as a run of the mill Jonin so they aren't quite elite yet even if they may act like it, You'll see in this chapter.  
**

 **0 Jorinio 0- I'll work on improving how I write, this is my first story so I appreciate know what to watch out for. 'Precious person' was used by Haku and I don't plan on using it all that often, promise. As for take over, as stated in my previous response, this is my story and I'm taking it my way. As I'm not completely caught up in Fairy Tail I'm not paying much attention to what is current for this story so try your best to ignore canon facts on both sides I may disregard if you continue reading this. I only ignore facts out of convenience or a lack of being caught up and in this case it was both. So nothing is really nerfed, I'll try my best to make good comparisons of strength later in the series.**

 **FatherPHD- I already have most of this planned out and that doesn't quite work with my plans though character death isn't completely out of the question so you'll just have to see what happens.**

 **Abc27- Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Guest- Yes there are planned shippings for a few of the characters.**

 **I will continue to try and improve how I write this; whether or not I get a beta will depend, I'm not sure. If I feel after I while I'm ruining it with mistakes I'll have what is already written re-edited and find a permanent beta for the story. I urge everyone to remember that this is my story and that rules of canon don't have to apply. Whether that interests you or not is your business, if you like my story awesome! If not that's okay too every story has its fans and its haters and in betweeners. Just do me a favor if you don't like it, hit the back button and don't insult me for no reason. That being said if there is nay beta reading that is interested in being a beta for me, pm me about it and we can talk. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or any of their characters.**

"There is no instance of a nation benefitting from prolonged warfare."

-Sun Tzu

 **Silence on the Final Front**

It had at least been an hour since they had jumped into battle alongside their other comrades. Naruto vaguely remembered seeing Kakashi Hatake massacring a group of Waterfall Chunin trying to regroup amidst the throng of shinobi from every Great Nation.

Members of the Hidden Sand were launching Wind Jutsu into the squads of Hidden Cloud shinobi. Rock shinobi were using Fire and Earth Jutsu against Leaf and Sand ninja a like. Naruto dodged ninja tools left and right not really even considering it, he knew who his target was and didn't plan to fail on retrieving her. He slashed his way through a Hidden Mist shinobi and looked around for his comrades.

Ino was busy supporting Sakura against Rock shinobi, Shino maintained his calm façade against an insect user from the Hidden Rock though they were clearly equals. Shikamaru was somewhere behind, most likely at the command tent with his father and the Hokage. Neji had disappeared somewhere in the fray and Sasuke had to be somewhere nearby, it was his job to be close.

"No!"

Naruto hadn't seen her flying towards him, maybe he'd gotten arrogant over the years or maybe he didn't put it together that his target could fly. There wasn't much information but what he did know was that he was now covered in blood. He looked down and assessed; the blood wasn't his. His wide eyes looked up seeing a hand protruding from a chest covered by the standard grey uniform all ANBU wore on duty. The dark eyes of an Aburame bore into his own eyes,

"Make it count."

Naruto's eyes widened at Shino's words; time seemed to have stopped. A long time comrade dead at his feet and Naruto was not happy. Not one bit.

Red seeped from Naruto, blue eyes going white and clear, the red energy bubbled until four tails formed behind him. The temperature around Naruto skyrocketed, so much so that Sasuke had started to sweat and the heat was almost visible.

Naruto shot forward at Fu, fists clashing; it was a battle between two monsters.

"You took my comrade. I'll take your life!"

Shino was someone Naruto had cared for, both had abilities widely judged by those who didn't understand them and yet they never judged one another. Shino had died for the cause; so damn close to the finish line and Naruto would have his revenge.

"Ahhh!"

Fu went flying into a random Leaf Jonin after a high kick landed on her jaw. Sasuke appeared behind her as she regained her balance and kicked her up in the air. Naruto and Sasuke looked like demons as they landed punch after kick.

Fu landed on face down in the dirt and looked at Naruto and Sasuke approaching her.

"No," She coughed. "I'm not through yet!"

Fu summoned her strength and called on her trump card. No longer was the little mint haired girl their enemy but the full Seven Tailed Rhinocerous Beetle was.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded at each other and took off, they jumped into action each quickly climbing a different side of the beast laying into it as they went. A punch here and an explosive tag there, wearing it down in preparation for the final move.

The war raged on around them, blood and steel ringing in their ears but Naruto and Sasuke both knew they were so close. Despite being so young both boys dreamed of being able to be free of the threats Danzo so assuredly told them they were fighting. Sasuke wanted to be able to laugh and bother his brother to train him with shuriken or his Sharingan. Naruto, well he was tired, tired of the constant being on alert. They would do anything to end the war that has plagued most of their short lives and scaling this monster in almost certain death was just part of the job.

Naruto knew they were lucky, in a solo battle against a tailed beast they would be dead already. The battle around them served to distract the beast from where exactly the boys were. All they needed to do was reach the head and the hard part would be over.

A kunai landed at Naruto's feet, he dodged shuriken and avoided thinking about the moving monster he was climbing and prepared for the real battle ahead as he started getting closer to the Tailed Beast's neck.

Sasuke beat Naruto to the head and Naruto suppressed the urge to knock the smug look on his face into the next week.

"You ready?"

Naruto smirked, "I was born ready." And he touched his hand to the Seven Tail's forehead.

"Why?!" Fu had tears in her eyes in her mindscape, "Why couldn't you leave us alone?! We were happy just the two of us not bothering anybody!"

Fu was clearly talking about the 7 tails behind her but Naruto would do what he had to.

Naruto sighed, "You wouldn't understand, you haven't seen the same war the rest of the nations have. This has to happen for peace."

Fu cried, "We had peace! The Great Nations ruined it!"

"Look. You and I are the only two true Jinchuuriki left, I wish there was another way but so long as more than one nation controls the beasts the more suspicion and fighting there will be. You don't have to like it and it isn't fair but that's the way it works. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

She looked up with widened eyes as Naruto's kunai pierced her stomach. One last tear dropped from her orange eye to her cheek and finally she fell over. Gone.

Naruto sat, still in Fu's mindscape and focused on the energy and started to absorb. It was a weird process absorbing the energy of a tailed beast and didn't always require the life of the host as the original Jinchuuriki of the One Tail was still around but it was the easiest way.

Naruto opened his eyes; he was a distance from the battlefield with Sasuke and the body of the Hidden Waterfall Jinchuuriki. He frowned and closed her eyes telling himself it was for the right reasons. Sasuke looked to him,

"Come on loser, we have a fight to finish."

Naruto frowned at him,

"I wish you'd stop calling me that.. Bastard."

Sasuke laughed and launched towards the last of the fight with Naruto not far behind.

* * *

The fight had been long, most of the shinobi population was gone. The village with the least amount of casualties was the Leaf and they still lost over 65 percent of their original forces. The shinobi world would never again be the same, the Hidden Cloud, Mist, and Stone were all scattered to the wind. Their Kage were dead, killed by Danzo and his higher ranked ANBU agents. The shinobi of the Sand were nowhere to be found.

Naruto looked around him and saw the death and destruction around him. He had started to notice around the same time he noticed there were no more Hidden Waterfall shinobi attacking him, they had all been wiped out.

"This is wrong." He whispered. "There's no one left. How can there be peace if everyone is dead?"

Sasuke looked at him with a frown, silently agreeing with his friend.

Both friends turned as they heard a laugh.

"Boys you've done it. Thanks to your efforts the Hidden Leaf Village alone can ensure the peace of the elemental nations and soon, the world."

The boys looked at their Hokage.

"The world?" Sasuke asked "I thought we were done after this."

Danzo chuckled, "Of course not my boy. There is a whole continent full of potential threats to the new order of the Leaf. We must eliminate that threat before it even becomes one. In eliminating that threat we shall simply be spreading our continent's new found peace."

Naruto growled, "You said this was it! We fought hard! You call this peace? We're the only ones left!"

Sasuke was surprised at his friend's outburst but happy, it seemed as if Naruto had had enough of just doing as he was told. It was time to rebel.

"Foolish thing you are. You are the Leaf's weapon. No more and no less, you _will_ do as you're commanded and lead the invasion of the western continent!"

Naruto and Sasuke weren't the only people opposed to this potentially long and devastating war. The last few shinobi on the field loyal to the Leaf seemed to be abandoning the sinking ship. Sasuke saw Shikamaru sneaking the last of their team off in the opposite direction of the Leaf village, something for which he was eternally grateful. This was quickly becoming a mess.

Naruto had noticed this as well and smirked, "You have no one to command Danzo." He said while gesturing to the lack of Leaf shinobi still around, "You can't command anything of me."

Danzo narrowed his eye and sighed.

"Those deserters will be dealt with soon enough. Fortunately I made a deal that will give me the soldiers and power I need to invade the western continent.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "What deal are you.."

"Ach!" Naruto didn't get to finish his question as Sasuke disappeared into the ground next to him and reemerged with someone standing next to Danzo.

The man restraining Sasuke chuckled and Naruto would swear to the end of the earth that this chuckle was the creepiest most sinister chuckle he would ever hear.

"Why my young Jinchuuriki, Danzo has simply given young Sasuke to me in exchange for my and my village's assistance in future invasions."

Naruto recognized him now. The third Sannin, Orochimaru had taken his best friend from him. Naruto's red eyes narrowed and red chakra swirled around him chaotically.

"No!" Sasuke managed to scream, "Run! Get away from here before it's too late!"

Sasuke's words had shaken Naruto from his rage and he was suddenly aware of how tired he was. Sasuke seemed like he wanted to say more, Naruto could see it in his eyes. Before he could Orochimaru leaned in and bit on Sasuke's neck near the left shoulder. Naruto watched the seal form, even at the distance he was he could see it, and Sasuke's eyes rolled up and he passed out.

Naruto felt another wave of exhaustion and felt sad, very sad. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. He had been fighting for so long and just wanted to sleep. He couldn't fight; even at full strength he couldn't take on Danzo or Orochimaru, let alone both of them together. So with one last look at the best friend he's ever or probably will ever have, Naruto turned and sped away with the last bit of energy he had.

' _Sorry Sasuke…_ '

Naruto pushed on through the night until he was sure he wasn't being followed. After hours of running Naruto made it to the coast.

' _I need to find a boat. I have to get as far away as possible._ '

Naruto spotted what he needed quickly, a large cruise liner looking ship that appeared to be heading towards the western continent full of refugees from destroyed villages and countries. Quickly sneaking aboard Naruto hid in a lifeboat and fell into a deep dreamless sleep as the ship left the harbor. Naruto wasn't sure how long he had been asleep but when he awoke he knew something was wrong.

The winds were howling and he could hear the rain pouring on the cover over the lifeboat he was in. He looked outside and saw that the ship had hit some kind of Hurricane. Naruto could also see the eye of the storm, if the boat could make it there they could wait out the storm.

Naruto felt the wave hit before he saw it. The boat tilted to the left and capsized, Naruto and his lifeboat getting knocked loose in the process. The lifeboat smashed against the side of the ship and Naruto went flying into the water. He grabbed a piece of the lifeboat lying next to him and watched as the ship went down as he drifted into the eye of the storm.

Naruto watched the storm dissipate after hours in the eye of the storm waiting to see if nature would be the thing that ended his short life. As the storm disappeared Naruto saw land in sight and promptly passed out again.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in a comfortable bed with a sore left shoulder. He checked his surroundings noticing the only light was a small light on the ceiling.

' _I must be underground…_ '

"So you've finally awakened have you Sasuke?"

"What do you want from me snake?"

Sasuke sounded much more confident than he actually felt. Truth was that Sasuke was terrified to know. Orochimaru was probably the current strongest man in the Elemental Nations. And now Sasuke belonged to him and he knew that he didn't have to strength to defy Orochimaru's will.

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Well my boy the answer is simple. I wish the train you."

 **A/N**

 **Yes I know it has been a really long time since I posted chapter 1 but I did say updates would be slow. Updates will probably continue to be slow but I will attempt to at least continually make the chapters longer. A big thanks to my best friend for sitting with me and helping finish the chapter as well as coming up with awesome ideas for the future.**


End file.
